


драббл 1

by bad_lynx



Series: xxxHolic [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, совсем чуть-чуть ангста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_lynx/pseuds/bad_lynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленький драббл по 11-й серии второго сезона. (Missing scenes or canon divergence).<br/>Название так и не придумалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	драббл 1

Ватануки просыпается резко, словно от кошмара, но не может ни вспомнить, что ему снилось, ни понять, почему кровать кажется незнакомой.

— Чшшшш.. - слышит он голос Юко. Ведьма Измерений сидит на стуле у своей же кровати, в которой неведомым образом оказался Ватануки.

— Что произошло? — вскидывается парень, и тут же охает от резкой боли в спине. — Как я тут очутился? — Он опускается на подушки, стараясь двигаться как можно аккуратнее.

Юко прикасается к его лбу прохладными пальцами, материнским жестом проводит ладонью по щеке.

— Ты выпал из окна в школе и поранился. Потерял много крови... Я попросила твоего друга принести тебя сюда. Иначе ты бы не выжил. Тебе стоит поблагодарить Доумеки — ведь он отдал тебе свою кровь...

— Нет! — отворчивается Ватануки.

Юко хмурится, но ничего не говорит. Когда спустя несколько минут она выходит из комнаты, Кимихиро закрывает лицо руками. "Он отдал тебе свою кровь... отдал свою кровь..." - вертятся в голове слова Ведьмы. По щекам мальчика текут слезы, одна соленая капля догоняет другую. Ватануки не может понять, почему он плачет.

Его так часто спасают. Люди жертвуют собой ради него — даже те, кого он отталкивает и всячески подчеркивает свою показную неприязнь. Даже он, этот… Доумеки — не друг, а просто не пойми кто, Доумеки, который так безумно раздражает его, но с которым они проводят вместе едва ли не все свободное время — да и половину рабочего времени тоже.

На кровать запрыгивает Мокона.

— Я все слышал, — заявляет черный комочек, забавно поводя ушами. — Ватануки — неблагодарный. Ватануки не ценит своих друзей.

Юноша молчит, чувствуя, что рыдания душат его. Он задыхается, начинает куда-то проваливаться... и просыпается. В комнате темно. Ни Моконы, ни Юко. Но ведь... Даже если Мокона ему приснился, то он был прав — Ватануки действительно ни разу не поблагодарил тех, кто жертвовал собой ради него.

А точнее — он никогда не благодарил именно того человека, который уже, наверное, с десяток раз отводил от него руку смерти.

Что не так? Ватануки готовит ему обеды. Каждый выражает чувства теми действиями, которые получаются лучше всего, вот и Ватануки исправно, каждый день приносит в школу бенто, для себя — и для него.

Недостаточно, этого явно недостаточно.

Но что тогда мешает ему просто сказать "спасибо"? Гордость? Нет, какая уж тут гордость. Доумеки — единственный по-настоящему близкий ему человек. А он отталкивает его изо всех сил, держит дистанцию, не позволяет приближаться к себе. Потому что, как бы ни скрывал он это от себя, Ватануки боится, что Доумеки тоже может бросить его — как сделали родители. Только, кажется, это понимают все вокруг, кроме него самого.

Он проводит ладонью по лицу, чувствуя влагу — плакал он не только во сне — и тихо всхлипывает.

— Эй, — слышит он знакомый бесцветный голос. Доумеки сидит рядом с кроватью, невозмутимо, словно погруженный в медитацию, в темноте вырисовывается только его силуэт.

— Доумеки?! Что ты... — не договорив, он замолкает — в хриплом после сна голосе слишком уж явно звучат недавние слезы.

— Я остался на ночь, потому что... Юко просила.

Ее имя зависает в воздухе — оба знают, что это неправда. Доумеки остался только потому, что боялся оставить Ватануки одного, пока тому не станет лучше.

— С... спасибо, — и, с короткой паузой, — Шизука. - Ватануки произносит эти слова, искренне радуясь, что в комнате так темно — а значит, не видно, насколько он смущен.

Зависает пауза.

— Эй... - Судя по тону ответа, неизвестно, кто из них смущен больше.

— Я тебе не "эй"! - Привычно огрызается Ватануки, чтобы как-то разрядить обстановку. И чувствует, как чужие крепкие пальцы осторожно сжимают его ладонь. — Ой! Ты что?..

— Пожалуйста.

В наступившей тишине каждый из них отчетливо слышит, как бешено стучит его сердце и молится всем известным божествам, чтобы этот стук был слышен только ему самому и не выдал другому его истинных чувств.

Ведь еще не время.


End file.
